Forbidden Triangle, Horrible Amnesia
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: I awoke with a horrible headache. I didn't remember much. Only my name, my age and that I was in a group. I've forgotten the name of it, though. Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm 17 years old and I found myself in a room. Then, I heard a growling and before I knew it, I was running away from a horrible monster. What's going on? Enjoy! StephanoXKagomeXGonzales
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I awoke with a horrible headache. I didn't remember much. Only my name, my age and that I was in a group. I've forgotten the name of it, though. Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm 17 years old and I found myself in a room. Then, I heard a growling and before I knew it, I was running away from a horrible monster. What's going on?

Pairing: StephanoXKagomeXGonzales

Hey, guys. I got this idea while reading reader insert stories :) I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

My head pounded painfully, making me wince. My hand shot up and rested on my aching head and I slowly sat up, my eyes shut tightly. What happened? First, I began to think about three things.

What's my name, age and where am I? So far, all I know is my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 17 years old and I'm in a group. I can't remember anything else.

I opened my eyes and everything was so blurry. I groaned loudly and stumbled out of the bed I was resting in. I drowsily looked around. The room was a dark brown. There was a wardrobe in the right far corner of the room and a door on the left. The bed I was lying on had a dark red duvet and fluffy creamy yellow pillows. A desk to the right of the bed caught my attention. It held five bottles, two jars and a lantern. I picked up the old fashioned lantern then grabbed two of the bottles. They had 'sanity potion' engraved into them. I felt the urge to drink one. I popped it open and placed the edge to my lips. Tilting my head back, I swallowed the liquid. It was then I noticed how thirsty I was and the strange-tasting liquid removed it. My vision cleared and I felt better. I'd better find more. I picked up the other three, which all had 'Laudanum' carved into them. I popped off the cork and drank the contents. My headache disappeared and I knew that I should find more of these also. I opened the jar and something told me to pour it into the lantern. I did and the lantern glowed brightly.

"That's better." I smiled and placed everything on the table. I grabbed the lantern and walked over to the wardrobe. I opened it and found a key, more jars and a leather bag. I opened the bag and put in the jars. I picked up the key and then the bag before going to collect the other jar and bottles. I walked over to the door and slipped in the key, turning it. Just as I did, I heard a growling emmit from... outside? "H-hello?" I stammered nervously. The growling grew louder and the door was smashed open. I screamed and zoomed past the monster. It's beady eyes were glazed and it's jaw was hideously slack, dropped halfway down it's chest. I yelled and screamed bloody murder as the beast continued chasing me, it's long, sharp claws dragging on the walls and tearing through paintings. I held the lantern high as it shone brightly, helping guide my way. "Help! Somebody help me!" I shrieked. Tears slid down my face rapidly. Was this how I was going to die? I turned a corner and continued running. I noticed three shadowed figures in front of me. "Please! Help me!" Suddenly, I tripped and fell flat on my face. I groaned and shut my eyes. This was it. I died knowing nothing much about me. Rapid footsteps headed towards me and someone grunted loudly. I heard pained cries... from the monster? It screeched loudly and I opened my eyes. A man was standing in front of me. His blade was buried deep inside the horrifying monster and it fell to the ground. It was dead. The man who saved me turned and I noticed he was wearing golden arabic clothing. My breath hitched as I realised his skin was gold. Literally, a golden yellow! He held out his hand. I grabbed it and his skin was smooth yet cold. He hauled me up.

"Allos, Mademoiselle. Are you alright?" He spoke with a smooth, deep french accent. I nodded.

"Y-yes. Thank you." I smiled at him and I yelped as a sudden, swedish-accented voice said.

"Hahahows it goin', bro? My name is Peeewdiepiiiie!" A blond man grinned. I backed up, scared at his hyper attitude and I hid behind the golden guy. He looked worried and tried to look at me. I yelped and hid behind the golden guy once again.

"Pewdie, you're scaring her." Another male's voice said. I glanced at the last guy. He had dark brown hair and wore a black beret. He also had glasses.

"I'm sorry. Hey, I'm pewdiepie. Call me Felix or Pewdie." The hyper man's attitude changed to calm and he smiled kindly.

"I-I'm Kagome." I said shyly. He held out his fist. I flinched away. I thought he was going to punch me but then the golden man grabbed my wrist. He made my hand clench into a fist and bumped it against Pewdie's gently. I giggled.

"Brofist." Pewdie said.

"Brofist..." I tested the word and laughed again.

"I'm Stephano." The golden guy said. The other guy walked over to me.

"And I'm Mr Chair." I noticed that Mr Chair was limping a bit. I searched in my bag for the Laudanum I found.

"Here." I smiled and handed him the bottle. Mr Chair looked at me in surprise but took the bottle gratefully. He opened it and drank the liquid. He became perkier and he smiled.

"Miss Kagome, where did you find this?" He asked.

"In the room I woke up in." I answered honestly. "Where am I? I don't remember a thing."

"You're in Amnesia." Stephano said.

"_Amnesia..._" I whispered. Then, everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome found herself in another room. She looked at the barricaded door and blinked.

"Why-... I'm not even going to ask." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, good morning, sexay lady~!" Kagome blinked as a pink guy slid up next to her.

"What? I don't even want to know." She said, getting off the bed.

"So, what's your name, sexy?" He smirked.

"Kagome." Kagome looked at him weirdly. "Why? And why are you calling me 'sexy'?"

"I'm Piggeh." He ignored her questions and arose from the side of the bed. He stalked over to the girl. "You, me, tonight, in bed. How about it?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. He only succeeded in making Kagome grossed out. "C'mooooon~ You know you want me." He wrapped an arm around her waist. Suddenly, he fell to the floor. Kagome slapped him harshly.

"Pervert!" She screamed in his face. "How dare you try and seduce me like I'm some sort of tramp!" Piggeh whistled.

"Fiesty. I like it." He smirked. Kagome growled.

"Nice hit there, Kagome." Her head shot up and she noticed her three new friends were in the room. Pewdie, Stephano and Mr Chair. Stephano was the one who complimented her.

"Thanks!" She smiled but then it disappeared. "I'm not sure where I got my strength from, though." Kagome tapped her chin for a bit. "I'll remember sooner or later."

"How are you? You passed out before." Mr Chair asked. Kagome smiled again.

"I'm fine. I was just light-headed after that monster." She said.

_"I think."_ Kagome thought, inwardly frowning. _"I don't know what's going on."_

"Well, here's the thing, Kagome," Pewdie spoke up. "We think you have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Something triggered in her head.

_A blurry figure held my hand and I could feel them smile. We were walking down a corridor that looked like the ones in this building._

_"Kagome," The stranger began, identifying himself as a man. "Do you know what amnesia is?"_

_"No, Papa. What is amnesia." I asked curiously. The man chuckled._

_"It's where you lose your memory." He patted my head. "When's your twelfth birthday?"_

_"You know when it is, Papa!" I giggled._

_"Right, right. It's tomorrow."_

_"Uh-huh! Seven years since you found me!"_

_"Yes. You were my little miracle that day. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Papa." The man embraced me tightly._

_Kagome's POV_

I blinked.

"Papa..."

"What?" Stephano grasped my shoulder. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Papa! Y-you said amnesia!" I pointed at Pewdie. "Then I remembered! My Papa! He taught me the word when I was eleven! He wasn't my real papa. He... found me. When I was five, I think. We must've been living here!" I smiled. "I remember!"

"Try and remember more! You can do it Kagome!" Mr Chair encouraged. I tried to think but my head just hurt.

"I... I can't. I'm sorry." I frowned.

"You still remembered something. That's amazing in my books, bro." Pewdie held up his fist and I brofisted him.

"Thanks Pewdie. I'm glad too." I felt my smile return. Suddenly, there was a low growling from outside. I shivered. "It's that monster again!"

"Quick! Hide!" Stephano exclaimed. Pewdie hid under the bed and Mr Chair said

"Chairmode activate! Boop!" He poofed and in his place was a green leather chair. Piggeh went in the corner and just turned into a dead rotting pig. Weird. Where do we hide!?

"In here!" Stephano grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the wardrobe. He shut the doors securely and put his hand over my mouth. "Don't make a sound." He whispered. I heard the door smash open and I wanted to scream, whimper, anything but Stephano's hand prevented them. I shut my eyes tightly and gripped his golden robes. I buried my face into his chest to muffle any sounds. The growling continued for a while. My heart was pounding so hard I was astonished that it didn't burst out of my chest. Stephano growled and rushed out the wardrobe. I yelped in surprise and fell on my backside as Stephano's fist went straight through the monster which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. What?

"It was a fahking poofer, I knew it!" Pewdie leaped out from under the bed.

"Chairmode deactivate. Boop!" Mr Chair turned into his human self.

"P-poofer?" I stammered.

"Yeah." Piggeh nodded. I slowly got up.

"Could have warned me, Stephano. Hoo, I'm gonna have a horrible bruise!" I rubbed my sore ass and tugged down my short green skirt. Suddenly, I felt something grope my ass. I yelped and jumped away from the wondering hand. "DUDE!"

"A very nice and firm ass." Piggeh said pervertedly, his face like '»:D'. I glared and slapped him again.

"Damned pervert." I hissed furiously. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Can we just... where's the library?"

"I know where it is!" Mr Chair said excitedly. Stephano stepped up.

"I'll come too. I can protect you." He said.

"Hey! What about us?" Piggeh spoke up.

"I have a crowbar." Pewdie held up a crowbar.

"You two stay here. We'll be back." Mr Chair said.

"Aye aye, Chair boy." Piggeh saluted him. I picked up my leather bag and smiled.

"See you two later." I said and Mr Chair and Stephano led me out the room and down the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran my hand over the books in their shelves as I searched through them.

"Hmm... huh?" I grasped a book that caught my attention. Stephano and Mr Chair are looking through other shelves. I looked at the cover. It was a black leather covered book with 'My Diary' in golden, loopy writing.

_Date: 23rd April_

_Time: 2100 hours (9pm)_

_My Age: 14_

_Dear Diary_

_Hey! It's my birthday! And Papa got me you! This lovely diary! It's my 14th birthday and my best friend took me through the gardens. It's the first time I've ever been out of my home! Don't tell anyone, but I have a slight crush on him. It'll be our little secret ;) I've known him for a long time and he's just one year older than me! On the back of the book I've put my present from him. I'd better go. Papa wouldn't be too happy for me to be up at this time!_

_Kagome Higurashi_

I stared at the first diary entry. This diary was mine. Maybe it'll trigger my memory! I flipped a few pages.

_Date: 14 July_

_Time: 1006 hours (10.06am)_

_My Age: 17_

_Papa told me my friend went off on a little mission. It's been a week. I'm worried about him. He's never been gone for so long. For all I know, he could be in pain. That's it. I must find him. I'll write in you later._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Tear splodges covered the next entry.

_Date: 15 July_

_Time 2000 hours(8pm)_

_My Age: 17_

_Papa found out I went to look for my friend. He was absolutely furious. He forbade me from leaving my room for the whole night. I don't care. I hate him. Why doesn't he understand? I was worried about my only friend! I hate him. My friend was hurt and I save his life! Why can't he be happy for me?! I HATE HIM!_

I flicked to the last entry.

_Date: 23 July_

_Time:2000 hours (8pm)_

_My age: 17_

_I'm leaving. I'm leaving my Papa and never coming back. It's his Ault. I used to love him with all my heart but now it's only filled with hatred for him. I'm leaving my diary in the Library. Anyone can intrude on a disappeared girl's diary so I hope they find this and treasure it._

_Goodbye_

_Kagome Higurashi_

I turned to the very back and something fell to the ground with a 'clink'. I bent down and picked it up. It was a locket in the shape of a heart. I had one half though. I wonder where the second is? I flipped it over and on the inside was a picture of me. Something flashed in my head.

_Everything was blurred but someone held my hand. They were tugging me along a field of grass and it was dark. We laughed happily. It changed to us sitting under a tree. The boy handed me a necklace. The one I had. Then he held up the other half._

_"See, your one has your picture and mine has my picture. As long as we have these we'll be together forever!" The boy said happily _

_"I love it! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and put it around my neck with glee. "We'll be best friends forever! Let's never part!"_

_"Never!" We intertwined our pinkys._

"Who? Who?" I collapsed to my knees and let out a broken sob. My hands grasped my hair tightly. "Who?"

"Kagome!" I heard Mr Chair and Stephano exclaim and they ran to my side. Stephano was the first to my side so I grabbed him and sobbed into his shoulder. My memory was so upsetting. Who was he? Why did the memory of him make me cry? Stephano raised my head. Tears cascaded down my cheeks continuously.

"What's wrong?" Just the sight of Stephano made me cry and I had no idea why.

"St-Stephano! I-I don't want to remember!" I cried. "P-please! Don't make me remember!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"M-more memories! I just don't want to remember!"

Mr Chair caught on.

"You regained some memories but those memories make you not want to remember everything." Mr Chair concluded. I nodded shakily. I clung to Stephano's soft golden robes as if he was the only one to keep me safe.

"I-I don't w-want... I don't want my memories. I'm happy j-just the way things are." I whispered.

"But, Kagome," Stephano made me look directly at him. "If you never find out it'll haunt you for the rest of your life. Don't you worry. I'm right by your side through every step."

"And me and Pewdie." Mr Chair smiled. "Piggeh, maybe." I let out a laugh and wiped away my tears.

"Okay. I guess. I'll try." I nodded. I grabbed the locket and hung it around my neck. Then, I picked up the diary and Mr Chair and Stephano helped me up. "I just want to go back to our room. Maybe Pewdie can make me laugh again."

_?! POV_

I watched the scene from behind a bookcase. My eyes widened in horror as Stephano was the one she clung to. Jealousy brewed within me until she hung the necklace around her neck. A bit of pride filled me. Glancing down at my half of the locket, I smiled at the fond memories. I'm upset that she can't remember. I hope she does soon. I can't bear being without my best friend.

I love her.

No. I can't let these feelings distract me. All I can do now is wait. I turned away from those three and quickly yet quietly escaped the library.

* * *

Me: *sniffles* Am I the only one who sees the feels in that last part? Oh my God I almost cried while typing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

"AAAH!" Stephano, Mr Chair and I walked into the room to see Pewdie standing on a bed and yelling at a naked guy on the ground. "FAHKING TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! I FAHKING HATE YOU!" I burst out laughing. Pewdie looked at me with a face that said 'WAT DA FUQ IS FUNNY!?'

"Oh, I needed that." I giggled. I soon caught my breath and I realised my fringe was in my face. I tried to blow it out but it didn't work. Eh, I'll cut it later.

"The Sexay Kagome has returned~! Ooh! Did you three find a lovely spot in the library to fahk?" Piggeh grinned lecherously. I clenched my diary and whacked him over the head with it.

"That's disgusting." I snapped.

"Owwww, you're so mean~" Tears streamed down his face and I just ignored him. I lifted the 'teleporting naked guy's and threw him out the room.

"Is that better, Pewdie?" I said as I shut the door. We stacked the stuff back up in front of the door and Pewdie nodded.

"I don't like them." He shivered. He then said, "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" He pointed at my necklace. "O-oh. I found it." I smiled. "I'm going to keep it. It's lovely, isn't it?" I touched it delicately, as if it would break.

"It is lovely. It suits you. You should definitely keep it." Pewdie gave me a thumbs-up.

"I will." I nodded and my finger traced over the locket. I looked in my bag. Surprisingly, we found lots of laudanum, oil and sanity potion. I placed my bag on the bed and I sighed. A hand touched my shoulder and I quickly turned behind me to see Stephano. I gasped when he brushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"You need to get your fringe cut." He smiled. "I'll do it for you later, okay?"

_"You really need to get your fringe cut, 'Gome." The blurred vision slowly cleared as the stranger brushed my fringe out of my eyes. The smile was visible, then everything was clear. "I'll do it for you later, okay?"_

I flinched away from Stephano. My eyes went wide and one name flashed through my head.

"..." I whispered it quietly.

"Pardon? I didn't hear what you said." Stephano asked. I shut my eyes.

"D-do you know someone by the name of... Gonzales?"

()

Me: Dun dun DUUUUUN! Sorry it's so short. I wanted to make a cliffhanger so... Yeah. Boom.


	5. Chapter 5

_"D-do you know someone by the name of... Gonzales?"_

Stephano stiffened.

"I-... Yes. He's my twin brother." He finally said. Twin brother? That's why they look so alike! That's maybe why... seeing Stephano made me want to cry before. I looked as Pewdie jumped up.

"Gonzales? It's been such a while! Let's go find him!" He grinned. Mr Chair looked a bit uncertain. I wonder why.

"YEAH! I'M PUMPED I'M PUMPED I'M SO FRICKEN PUMPED!" Piggeh exclaimed with all his energy. Stephano didn't look so eager either. I do wonder what's wrong with them both, Stephano and Mr Chair.

"I-I had a memory." I said honestly. "When you, Stephano, said about cutting my fringe and you brushed it out of my eyes, it's exactly what Gonzales did. I-I'm not sure but it looked quite recent. Maybe a week ago."

"A week? So, you knew my brother?" Stephano looked surprised. I nodded hesitantly. The image flashed into my head.

A silver version of Stephano smiling sweetly at me.

_Gonzales._

I sighed and watched as Pewdie continued saying about how they should see Gonzales. I want to see him. Maybe he could tell me about myself. Wait. Was... was Gonzales my best friend?

"...ome? Hey, you okay? Why are you sad?"

I blinked. Mr Chair looked at me with concern.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. I'm not sad." I said quickly.

"Then, why are you crying?" Mr Chair asked. I quickly raised my hand and touched my face. The wetness confirmed Mr Chair's words and I wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just ignore it." I sniffled slightly.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Pewdie tilted his head.

"I-it's nothing. I was just... thinking." I stammered. Piggeh, for once, looked concerned. So was everyone else. "I just... can't help but think that maybe... Gonzales was a special friend when I had my memory." I sighed. "I mean... Well, I found this book," I grabbed my diary from my bag and handed it to Pewdie. "It's my diary. It told me about some things that happened in my life. I wonder if Gonzales is the one who was my friend." Pewdie opened the diary and read the page out loud.

"Dear Diary. Hey! It's my birthday! And Papa got me you! This lovely diary! It's my 14th birthday and my best friend took me through the gardens. It's the first time..." He continued with the first entry. Once he finished, I told him to turn to the last entry. He continued reading and everyone looked at me.

"I can't believe that the last thing my Papa and I did was fight." I frowned sadly. "What if he still hates me?"

"He won't hate you. He's probably searching for you right now." Pewdie said comfortingly.

"Let's just go find Gonzales." I said gloomily before starting to remove the items in front of the door. They helped me. Once the entrance was clear, I opened the door and I first noticed a figure to the left. I stepped out the doorway and walked over to the figure. It was a girl with long very dark grey hair. "Miss, are you alright?" She turned to me and black eyes stared at me.

"JENNIFER, YOU'RE TOO FAT!" Pewdie screamed at her. That wasn't nice. She was really skinny. I could see her ribcage through her black t-shirt. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"B-but Pewdie, I love you!" She wailed loudly. I didn't like seeing anyone cry so I hugged her.

"Ignore Pewdie, Jennifer. You're not fat." I said comfortingly. She sniffles and looked at me.

"Y-you're very pretty. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kagome. Jennifer, you look so thin. Are you hungry?" I patted her back. Jennifer nodded and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I was going to look for someone but this is more important. Stephano," I turned to the golden man. "Will you come with us? We're going to find the kitchen." He nodded.

"Oui. I'll protect you both." Stephano promised.

"Look at you! Our knight in golden armour!" I teased. Jennifer laughed slightly. Stephano's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and I laughed.

"U-um, Miss Kagome, a-are you sure you want to help me?" Jennifer asked. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Of course, Jennifer! Besides, it would be nice to have a girl with us." I said. We set off in search for the Kitchen. We were silent for a bit. I broke it.

"So, Jennifer, why does Pewdie not like you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, Miss Kagome." She replied. "Thank you for caring, you're very kind."

"No need to worry, Jennifer. It's all good. We're friends now." I insisted. We came to a door with 'Kitchen' engraved on it. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damnit." I growled. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"We need to find a key." Stephano said. "Where, though?"

"I-is this it?" Jennifer grabbed something from her pocket and gave it to me. It was a key. I slipped it in and turned it. I opened the door. I turned to Jennifer and smiled.

"Thank you, Jennifer." I stepped in and something painfully pinched my leg. I yelped and leaped up into the air. I swatted the insect that bit me. A spider. "Nasty little things! That hurt." I snapped. I suddenly felt someone lift me up. I squeaked and looked at Stephano. "What are you doing?!"

"Wait." He said. Stephano looked around and walked over to the table. He placed me on the table and I sighed. It was sweet, yes, but I wasn't _that_ girly.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, you know." I rolled my eyes. Stephano smirked.

"I can still save you. After all, I'm your knight in shining armour." He teased.

"Damnit, Stephano." I pouted.

"I found bread!" Jennifer ran over and handed me the bread. I thanked her and put it in my half empty bag. I handed her a loaf and she scoffed it in seconds. Jennifer looked a lot better and had more energy. "Thank you!" Jennifer smiled.

"You look a lot better now, Jennifer! Let's go back and find that 'someone'." I said to Stephano. Then, I looked down at the floor. "Um, can I have some help?" Stephano laughed. I pouted. Not my fault that I'm short. He held me bridal style but didn't put me down yet. "Stephano, please put me down." He ignored me until we walked out the room. Then, he set me down. Jennifer shut the door and we continued our way.

"So, Stephano, Kagome," Jennifer looked at us as we continued walking. "Are you two together?"

"No, why do you think that?" Stephano asked.

"Oh, just how you two were unconsciously flirting before."

"We aren't together." I began to explain about the whole amnesia thing. She felt sorry for me. We continued our way but I felt uneasy. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Kagome?" I gasped quietly and turns around. A man stood about ten feet from us. He had short lightish brown hair and hazel eyes. Shades were resting atop his head. His face shone surprise and joy. "Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously. He opened his arms and smiled.

"Kagome! I've found you! Come give me a hug!" He said ecstatically. I stepped back quickly. Stephano leaped in front of me and held his sword high.

"What do you want from me? Stay away!" I yelled. The man looked hurt.

"Why would you say that?" He asked sadly. "Don't you remember your Papa?"

Huh?

Wait.

_What?!_


	6. Chapter 6

My Papa? Why don't I remember a thing?

"Stay away from her!" Stephano growled.

"Gonzales misses you, Kagome." The man took a step forward.

"Gonzales?" I perked up. I walked around Stephano. "Can you really take me to him?"

"Get back, Kagome!" Stephano grabbed my wrist. Jennifer launched forward and grabbed my other one.

"Don't go, Kagome!" She exclaimed.

"But... Gonzales... He misses me?" I asked. The man nodded. "Sir, what's your name?"

"Barry Barrel."

_"Mama? Daddy?" I looked around. No one was there. I began to sob loudly._

_"Little one, are you alright?" I looked up to see a man walk over to me._

_"I-I've lost my mama and my daddy. Do you know where they are?" I sniffed. The man frowned and shook his head. I bawled louder. He hugged me._

_"Don't cry, little one. Come with me. I'll take care of you until we find them."_

_"What's your name?" I asked, hiccuping a bit._

_"Barry Barrel. What's your name?"_

_"K-Kagome Higurashi."_

Then most of my memories of him flooded through my head. I looked at the man again. He looked exactly like the one in that memory. I began to cry.

"Papa!" I pushed my friends off and ran over. I leaped into his arms and sobbed. "Papa! I-I remember you! I remember the day y-you saved my life!"

"A barrel was your Papa?" I looked back and Stephano looked disgusted. Something stabbed in my heart. "I can't believe this. You were going to betray us."

"No! I would never! I helped you out!" I stepped forward and in the middle of the two. Jennifer backed up, looking scared.

"Jennifer, come back to us." Papa said.

"No. Th-the grunts are mean to me." She said. Stephano looked at me.

"Kagome, why? Just back away from Barrel and we'll be fine."

"Kagome, dear, stay with me or I'm never forgiving you."

The two continued, trying to win me over to a side. I held my head as their words echoed in my head.

"Stop it..." I whispered. "Stop it."

"What about Jennifer? She needs you. And I need you. We all need you. Please, come with us." Stephano begged.

"Come back to your family. Don't you love us? Don't you love Gonzales?" Papa asked.

_"I don't know."_

"Stop it."

"Kagome, we need you!" Both sides exclaimed.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. I sprinted off, pushing past Papa and down the hall. Tears streamed down my face.

_"I don't know if I love just Gonzales."_ I thought. His smiling face came into my mind, then Stephano's. _"Goddamnit, I'm in love with two! To top it off, brothers! Just my luck."_ I know I just met him, what, a day ago? I don't know why, but I've seen him before. Like, when I had my memories. I must find out. Soon. I can't bear this any longer. But how do I find my memories?

Something clicked in my head.

"To the basement." I whispered. Somehow, I felt a pull towards it so that's where I went.


	7. Chapter 7

I slammed open the door and stopped. The basement was so dusty and dark. I was glad I still had my lantern and bag. I lifted the glowing lantern and looked around. I shivered. It was freezing. I shook my head and continued about the basement. I yelped as something brushed along my leg. I looked down and I saw a beautiful, cream-coloured cat.

"Hello, beautiful." I set my lantern down and raised her up. She pawed my face cutely and I looked at her nametag. Her name was Alice. I set her down and she nudged her head in the direction ahead. "You want me to follow you?"

"Mreow." She nodded. I picked up my lantern and Alice scampered ahead. I trailed after her quickly. Little feline was fast. We continued on. It felt like hours until I almost fell down some stairs. I watched Alice step down each stair and I followed her. Then, we came to a door. She pawed at it furiously and I opened it wide.

"What do you want." A male's voice said coldly. I looked around until I saw a stranger with their back to me. I started walking forward and Alice scampered over to him. She leaped in his arms. "Alice! You're back. Good girl." I could hear Alice purr contently.

"U-um, sir, if you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" The stranger stiffened and his back straightened.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? H-h-how do you know my name?" I stepped back slowly. The stranger turned and silver eyes looked at me.

_"Kagome, I want you to meet someone. He's a nice young lad.." I looked at Papa and I nodded._

_"Yes, Papa."_

_"I'm sure you two will be great friends. He's eleven." Papa smiled._

_"One year older than me!" I said happily. Papa led me around until we got to a floor lower than the basement. He opened the door and I noticed a silver statue man._

_"Barrel." He smiled at Papa._

_"Gonzales, I want you to meet my daughter, Kagome. Kagome, this is Gonzales." I was a bit shy so I hid my body behind Papa and peeked around. Gonzales ran over and held out his hand._

_"Hello! I'm Gonzales! It's nice to meet you!" I took his hand and I smiled._

_"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you too."_

_The scene changed._

_"Gonzales?" I called, looking around. It's been hours since I started searching for him. Then, I saw it. A silver liquid on the ground. I knelt down and placed my finger in the substance. "I've seen this before." I thought for a bit before it became clear. "Oh no." I stood up and followed the trail. I heard some coughing._

_"K-Kagome?" I looked and what I saw horrified me._

_"Gonzales! Oh, you'll be alright!" I knelt beside him. He was covered in wounds. "What happened?"_

_"I-I was... I had to... take care of a rogue g-grunt." Gonzales coughed, his face twisted in pain. "It put up... quite a fight." I pulled out some medical items from my bag and treated the wounds._

_"Oh, Gonzales, I'm so sorry you were hurt." I felt my eyes sting and I sniffled a little. Gonzales placed a hand on my cheek and reassured that it wasn't my fault. Once I wrapped his wounds, I helped Gonzales up. He leaned on me with one arm around my shoulders and I led him back home to where we stayed._

Oh. Oh, how could I not see it?

"Gonzales!" I dropped my lantern and ran towards him. He opened his arms and I leaped into them, hugging him tight. I shut my eyes tightly.

"You've gained your memory?" He asked. I nodded.

"Most of it. Wait," I pulled away. "How did you know?"

"I overheard the bros talking about it." Gonzales smiled. "I'm so happy! I've missed you! I-I must tell you something." He grasped my shoulders and his cheeks turned pink. Oh Lord, was he...? "I've loved you for a while and I was so afraid to tell you. When you disappeared, I was so scared. You were missing for a week and now you're here!"

A week? I was in a coma. Well, there's something you don't hear every day.

"I-I love you too, Gonzales, but..." I paused. Should I really tell him about his brother?

()

Me: you guys! You must choose! Does she tell him about Stephano or not? It's a lame chapter, I know, but I just really have a lot of homework and stuff.


End file.
